


what's better than this just trans friends being pals

by iamnotalizard



Category: Power Rangers (2017)
Genre: Gen, there is NO PLOT !, this is my second 'whats better than this just ___ being ___' title amazing, what's better than this just two trans friends being pals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-15
Updated: 2017-05-15
Packaged: 2018-10-31 22:23:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10908660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamnotalizard/pseuds/iamnotalizard
Summary: Jason and Kimberly have even more in common than they previously thought.





	what's better than this just trans friends being pals

**Author's Note:**

> go support power rangers u hecks

At 4:30 pm on a Saturday, teens are expected to be up to no good, or up to something totally wild. Jason knows, he used to be up to no good at 4:30 on saturdays, but that was before he totaled his car, got detention, found magic space gems, totaled  _ Billy’s  _ car and defeated Rita. Now, 4:30 on saturday’s is usually spent lounging at home or with Billy and his friends (and,  _ yes,  _ sometimes they are up to no good, but with good intentions).

 

On this 4:30 on a Saturday, Kimberly is absolutely kicking his ass at Wii bowling. Jason swears that the game is rigged, he knows it isn’t true, but he refuses to lose without some protest. Earlier in the day it had been a movie marathon with Zack and Trini as well, but Zack had left after a few hours, anxious to go home but also anxious to stay out. He had left with a kiss to Jason’s cheek, a soft punch to Kimberly’s arm and a ruffle to Trini’s hair, much to her annoyance. Trini left forty minutes later, when her mom called and asked her to pick her brother’s up from a play date. Billy couldn’t come because his cousins were visiting. Without Trini and Zack’s constant commentary, the movie seemed a lot more boring, so they switched to playing video games.

 

Jason is in the middle of trying to convinced Kimberly that the game is rigged, when his mother walks by the living room and says, “Oh, Jason, remember to call Aunt Ashley and wish her happy birthday okay?”

 

“Will do, mom.” Jason says, without much excitement in his voice. His mom sighs.

 

“Please sound a little more excited than that, okay? She may not be your favorite aunt, but you were her favorite niece, and she’s still sad that she lost that, and her name stake on you.”

 

Jason tenses, goes silent under his mom and Kimberly’s gazes,and nods slightly. From the corner of his eyes he can see Kimberly looking confused, putting together the piece of him being a favorite niece, of an aunt named Ashley losing her name stake. 

 

His mother is obvlious, just says, “Thank you, Jason. Please do it before it gets too late.” and walks away.

 

The Wii theme song plays on in the background, the only thing slicing through the silence.

 

Kimberly opens her mouth, closes it for a second, then opens it again. 

 

“Jason-”

 

“How about we watch another movie!” Jason suggests loudly, hoping that a exciting enough show will make Kimberly forget what she heard. Kimberly looked at him for a moment before nodding. Awkward silence took over while Jason signed into Netflix and passed the remote over to Kimberly, letting her pick a movie. 

Ten minutes into the cheesy action movie, Kimberly cleared her throat and said,

 

“You know, fun fact: when I was born my mom wanted to name  _ me  _ Jason.” Jason looked over, a furrow in his brow, “They ended up naming me Timothy of all things, though.” 

 

Jason looked over at her fully, and she gave a small smile before returning her attention to the movie. Jason remained looking at her side profile for a few minutes, before also looking at the TV. 

 

The rest of the visit was silent, and after the movie had finished Kimberly started packing her stuff up to leave. Once she was at the door she said, “Your secret is safe with me, Jace.”

 

“Yeah, same.” Jason managed to whisper back, unsure if it reached her. Kimberly smiled though, gave one last wave before walking away. Jason stood there for a few seconds, anxiety and  _ excitement  _ of all things running through his veins. At least his secret wasn’t just his to keep anymore. 

  
He ended up forgetting to call his Aunt Ashley, and he couldn’t bring himself to care, even while he mom give him the ‘I’m disappointed’ talk. 

**Author's Note:**

> IM SAD, GAY AND TRANS AND I GAVE UP WHILE WRITING THIS !! and i didnt use a beta bc Why WOuld I  
> also IK that it changes tenses and is short but guess what??? im Dead Inside


End file.
